An autonomous spraying platform is provided. The autonomous spraying platform has a main frame platform supported by a first and a second wheel in tandem. Supported by the main frame platform and extended perpendicular thereto are extended booms having multiple movable and/or telescoping arms which touch the ground on each side by small wheels for balance and sensing of the ground. Liquids, foams or powders, which may carry pesticides, herbicides, insecticides, fungicides, fertilizers or other pro-growth ingredients, may be dispensed across the bottom edge of the extended booms. The main frame platform may be controlled locally by sensors utilizing GPS (or other positioning technology) or remotely by a computer or even a live operator. The device may allow for real-time precise delivery of pro-growth materials to plants.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide efficient agricultural spraying machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,784 to Sobolik discloses an agricultural sprayer implement having a wheeled main body and a cantilevered boom. The cantilevered boom has a plurality of sections which fold with respect to one another and place significant torsional stress on one or more of the boom sections. The interior boom sections have a cylindrical tube as a lower member and preferably a square tube as an upper member with a plurality of braces extending between them. The cylindrical tube resists the torsional stress which is maximized during folding of the boom. The square tube resists particularly an upward/downward bending moment.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,483 to Yocom discloses a vehicle-borne spray boom apparatus having multiple articulated sections that are foldable and individually supported with respect to the ground to maintain a consistent and optimal distance between the boom sections and the ground on hilly and uneven terrain. A center section of the boom is mounted on a forward facing frame element of the vehicle, and boom arms extending from either end of the center section each comprise at least first and second sections, each supported by a ground-engaging wheel. Each first section is coupled at one end to the center section to permit vertical inclination with respect to the center section, and each second section is coupled at one end to a respective first section to permit vertical inclination with respect to such first section. The coupling between the central and first sections additionally permits relative horizontal inclination, and releasable latch mechanisms are triggered upon full horizontal extension of the first sections to maintain proper alignment between the first and center sections.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,322 to Sailor discloses a device for spraying liquid onto a crop with the assistance of directed air streams. Air is impelled into a central air chamber, through left and right hollow swiveling joints along extended air booms to pass out through outlet funnels. Associated with each outlet funnel is a spray nozzle which directs spray liquid into the outgoing air stream. The extended booms can be pivoted to a trailing position behind the device. The flattened outlet funnels together with the positioning of the nozzles provided an enhanced, directed atomized spray.
However, these patents fail to describe an autonomous spraying platform which is easy to use and efficient. Further, these patents fail to describe an autonomous spraying platform which has a first and a second wheel in tandem.